Discord Vs. Bill Cipher
Discord Vs. Bill Cipher is Episode 31 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. Here, we see Discord from My Little Pony battle it out against Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Description Are you ready to get crazy? Then witness a battle between two chaos loving reality warpers who just love to cause mayhem! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Canterlot It was a regular day in Canterlot when suddenly, a rift appeared from the sky and Bill emerged from it. "I have finally acquired a physical form!" he shouted, "I shall now unleash Weirdmageddon!" Meanwhile, Discord was wandering outside of town when he noticed something strange going on in Canterlot. He decided to get a closer look at what was happening, only to find a yellow triangle wrecking havoc. No one was a match for him, not even the Mane 6, who had been utterly defeated except for Twilight Sparkle, who was trying her best not to give up. "I won't let you get away with this!" she yelled. "I'm so intimidated!" Bill said sarcastically. "Wanna hear my impression of you in a few seconds? ARRGH!" "That's it!" Twilight tried to strike Bill, only to be deflected by an unknown force. Twilight cried out in pain, just like Bill had predicted, and collapsed. "Child's play! Now I can continue my chaos!" "What did you just say?" Bill noticed Discord close by who had been watching him. "Look at this! A tough guy! Wanna take me on too?" "There is only one being who is allowed to unleash chaos here and that is me, Discord!" "Wait, you think you can do my job better then me? Alright then, let's settle this with a fight!" "Prepare yourself for a bad experience!" WHAT IS GOING ON? FIGHT! Discord teleported behind bill and made an attempt to punch him but Bill wasn't in front of him anymore. "You should be aware of what's around you!" Discord quickly turned around and tried to kick Bill but the attack was caught. Bill blasted Discord away with an invisible push. He then fired multiple beam shots from his fingers, hitting Discord consecutively. Discord traveled though the air while flipping around but managed to get a hold of himself. He floated upwards and looked down on Bill. "The worst is yet to come!" He shouted. Discord snapped his fingers and some cotton candy clouds appeared above Bill. It then started to rain chocolate. "Why thank you!" Bill taunted, "I like chocolate!" "You won't like it anymore!" Discord replied. The chocolate raindrops began to explode as they landed. Bill noticed this and attempted to escape but it was too late. He got hit by a lot of drops and was blasted all over the place until he flew out of the rainstorm. Discord then teleported next to Bill and began punching and kicking him. He then shoved his foot in Bill's face and drove him into the ground. Bill imeddiantly got up by levitating. "It's been a long time since I had a fight like this!" He said gleefully, "Give me all you've got!" "It'll be too much for you to handle!" Discord grew some flowers from the ground that started firing hard pellets at Bill like machine guns. Bill, however, used his telekinesis to take control of some dropped guard weapons and deflected all the pellets. He then started slashing and slicing Discord from all different angles. After this combo ended, Bill teleported right in front of Discord and sent him flying with a kick. "What a disappointment." Bill muttered. Discord slammed against a building. Bill was about to perform another melee attack but Discord caused the grass beneath his feet to quickly grow tall and become as sharp as spikes, sending Bill into the air. Discord then landed a combo of punches on Bill in midair, teleporting and hitting a different area each time. He then grabbed Bill by the leg. "This is your punishment for judging a book by its cover!" Discord said. The ground beneath Bill and Discord was covered in stones. Discord threw Bill at the stones. As he landed, they all exploded like mines. Bill flew away and bounced on the ground a few times before land on his face. He got back up, but he did not seem to be in the mood for playing around anymore. "You...you've made me MAD!!!" Bill turned red and grew in size "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M LIKE WHEN I'M MAD?" "A big crybaby? "THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" Bill fired a large stream of flames at Discord, who did his best to avoid getting burnt. However, he was distracted by this and got struck by one of Bill's finger beams. Bill then closed in on Discord and pointed his fingers at him like a gun. "GOODBYE!" A huge blast came from Bill's fingers and hit Discord. The impact sent Discord flying off the planet and into the far reaches of space. K.O.! Bill had calmed down. Now that he had taken care of everyone, it was time to do what he came here for. "Inhabitants of this world, I present to you...Weirdmageddon!!!" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music